One Last Glance
by lilXmisfitXgrl207
Summary: Years after the bathroom and Adam has his life back but will he ever get the chance to thank Lawrence?


Adam grabbed Laura's hand with one of his and held the camera tightly with his other

Adam grabbed Laura's hand with one of his and held the camera tightly with his other. Laura, his beautiful two year old daughter, Liza, his beautiful girlfriend and he were walking around at some fair. As the three of them passed a bathroom fixtures stand and Adam felt the pain in his shoulder flare, not bad but enough for him to take notice. He switched the camera to the hand holding Laura's and ran his now free hand through his blond locks. He had it dyed at Liza's suggestion and then switched the camera back, all the while staring at the tiles and tub that was in the display window of the stand.

It had been four years since the bathroom. Four years since he escaped and he still thought about it every now and again, he couldn't help it. Before the trap he was simply a mess, he didn't care where he was going and he didn't care if he lived or died. Money was something he needed and yet he would do little for. He spent his time being exactly what Lawrence called him, "A bottom feeder".

Six hours in that hell hole, and although it was probably the worst thing he could ever go through it was also the best. It was a wake up call that he was alive, he wanted to be alive no matter what he told himself and that he had to fight for it. So when Lawrence cut off his foot and crawled out of the bathroom shaking, covered in blood and promising to return Adam had thought, long and hard about what he was going to do if he ever got out.

He had no idea how long he'd spent in the bathroom, maybe it was days or maybe it was hours but somewhere along the line a group of people; cops, came in and cut the chains, and then they sent him off to a hospital.

At the hospital they stitched, cleaned and fixed his shoulder, they told him everything would be alright and although before the bathroom he never believed people, he believed these complete strangers now. Of course he knew that Lawrence had given him his life back, and he wanted to thank him so much for making him see, making him wake up, forcing him to look at himself and see what he had become. He wanted to thank Lawrence for everything had he done, but they were in different hospitals, and the doctors didn't know where he went.

Adam knew he was alive, just not where he was and after a few months of dead end searches he gave up. Then he met the most amazing girl in the world, her name was Liza. She was sweet and beautiful and perfect. Adam was getting interviewed by the news one night after the bathroom and she was the producer of the station. They talked until Adam had to give his interview and then afterwards they went for coffee.

The two fell in love and Adam moved in with her. Within only a short 3 months she was pregnant, Adam couldn't be happier. He got a job working at the same firm as Liza as the director of photography, which to him was the most amazing job ever but he also took other pictures and sold them to firms for a little extra cash here or there.

Liza gave birth to Laura Angelina Faulkner on May 21st exactly a year after the bathroom. Adam had picked Laura because he believed it sounded close enough to Lawrence. She was the perfect combination of the two of them, curly dark hair, big perfect green eyes from birth, the attitude and awkward smile of her father and the laugh and curiosity of her mother.

Now the three of them were walking through the crowed rows of stands, Laura sampling everything that Adam or Liza bought and exhibiting all the curiosity a two year old can have. Her tiny hands latched on to Adam's, her smile never ceasing.

Adam picked his little girl up, it was getting too crowed and he would have preferred her not to walk by herself with all these people around who weren't looking where they were going. As he held his little girl close, the confrontation he dreamed of for four years happened but not the way he would have expected.

Although he hadn't seen him in four years and had only seen him up close and personal once he could recognize those deep blue eyes anywhere. His hair was lighter, he must have gained a little more weigh, and he was walking with a cane, but it was him.

Coming towards him, but not looking at him was Lawrence, with who he presumed to be Alison and Diana behind him. He had only seen them once, in a picture where they were both tied up; but he could tell who they were. Diana must be at least 12 by now, Adam thought as he continued to walk on his side of the isle watching Lawrence with his family behind him coming towards him on the opposite side.

Just as Adam believed that Lawrence wasn't going to look towards him, he did, and their eyes met. Adam's grey eyes looking into those sky blue eyes and no words where exchanged. He felt Lawrence's eyes sweep over Liza only for a second and rest on Laura. They both slowed their walking and Lawrence's eyes looking into Adam's once more.

No words were said but Adam knew Lawrence could feel and already knew what Adam wanted to say. His eyes said it all. Thank you for my family….thank you so much….

Lawrence's eyes seemed to shine with their own meaning, and Adam knew that Lawrence was saying the same thing. They had helped each other and this silent recognition was better than Adam ever say. Words would have only made it awkward, and in this silent but yet loving way they both went off in their own directions.

And although looking back on it, it seemed to last for 15 minutes or longer it had barely been a minute or two, and even if Adam never saw him again; he knew that they would always mean something to the other.

**Misfit: Aw isn't that just so sweet? lol. Well I was sitting around and decided to write a really short little thing about Adam and Lawrence after the bathroom and they both go their own ways but live happily ever after. Short, I know but I hope you like it. PS: Can you imagine Adam with blonde hair? XD. I had to do it, I just had to make him dye his hair. I don't know why but isn't that just so random? **


End file.
